Lejos de las marcas de serpientes
by Noe Disaster
Summary: "Scorpius se puso como misión que con su padre festejen el día del padre, con una torta muggle, una mágica, con una salida, como sea, pero el día del padre, este año, va a ser festejado." Tal vez el día del padre no lo pueda festejar como realmente quiere. El siguiente fic participa en el Reto temático: Día del Padre del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR)


**_Yo habría matado a varios personajes antes. Para hacer la cosa mucho más sangrienta y eso._**

**_[Harry Potter y etcéteras son de J. K. Rowling y otros.]_**

_**El siguiente fic participa del Reto temático: Día del Padre del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR)**_

* * *

**Lejos de las marcas de serpientes.**

_Día del padre. _

* * *

Su padre es el jodido ejemplo perfecto de los típicos trabajadores millonarios que no le dan ni la hora a su/s hijo/s. Scorpius, con sus doce años, está seriamente harto de toda esa cosa seria que tiene Draco Malfoy en su aura. Como dijo su amiga Tess sobre el tema, hace unas semanas: "tan repetitivo y constante como las bromas de Peeves". Simplemente, típico.

—Hola papá, buenos días—dijo calmadamente mientras Draco recibía su café mañanero de parte de uno de los elfos. Penkey, al parecer—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal tu café? Hoy hace más calor de lo habitual ¿has visto?

—Bien—respondió secamente su padre mientras leía El Profeta como cada mañana—. Buenos días, Scorpius.

_Esto va a costar más de lo que creí, _pensó Scorpius.

A pesar de lo seco que es su padre, éste le cae mejor que Astoria, su madre. Astoria vive para caerle bien a todo el mundo y fingir, todo, todo el tiempo, las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana, las cuatro, más o menos, semanas dentro de un mes, los doce meses dentro del año y todos los años que respire. La vida de su hijo le es tan relevante como la historia muggle, menos, tal vez. Aún así, frente al resto del mundo, le agarra los cachetes, le abraza, le da caramelos… _como si tuviera siete años, madre, por favor, vuelve al presente_, le susurra algunas veces su hijo, mientras ella solo sonríe más grande, como si con eso ayudara en algo al mundo. ¡Por favor!

El punto es que Scorpius se puso como misión que con su padre festejen el día del padre, con una torta muggle, una mágica, con una salida, como sea, pero el día del padre, este año, va a ser festejado.

Entonces, lo menciona en el desayuno.

—Feliz día, papá.

—¿Día de que?

—Del padre.

—Ah, gracias.

Conclusión: el plan no está teniendo éxito.

Vuelve a probar en el almuerzo:

—Papá —le dijo Scorpius esta vez —, me preguntaba que haremos para el día del padre.

—Nada.

_Okay, _piensa Scorpius,_ estoy tratando con una misión imposible, _mientras su madre lo mira con compasión.

Los otros intentos no sirvieron para nada. Y a cada intento su madre le miraba, con tristeza. Para la hora de dormir, su padre ni siquiera estaba en casa, así que Scorpius, rendido, se metió en su habitación a llorar.

Astoria decidió que era hora de terminar eso.

—Hijo, ábreme —dice Astoria mientras golpea la puerta.

—Noooooo—le dice dramáticamente su hijo a través de la puerta —Mi padre es un imbécil.

—Dejame pasar—susurra Astoria —te contaré una historia.

Luego, Astoria entró y le contó una historia hermosa, que comenzaba con un niño de cabellos azabaches sufriendo y terminaba con una guerra. Había luz, esperanza y muerte, gente confundida, un malo y un niño valiente con amigos. Seguro que la escuchaste.

El punto es que Scorpius jamás tuvo un mejor día del padre. No, no se enojo con Draco. Simplemente lo entendió y se dio cuenta de, que en el fondo, su padre lo amaba. Pero tenía que mantenerlo a salvo y lejos de las marcas de serpientes.

* * *

**Me gusta esto. Al principio, pensaba en tomar venganza literaria, por el imbécil que decidió ser mi padre y borrarse después. Pero no lo se, creo que me gusta ver la luz en medio de la oscuridad. O más bien, sentir las cosas con intensidad, porque no puedo evitar concentrarme en la oscuridad. Y creo que esto llama a una reflexión, para entender porque cada quien hace lo que hace. Siempre creo que una acción/reacción tiene un desencadenante/razón/causa que olvidamos ver o nos negamos a ver. **

**El Draco de mi historia no quería darle a su hijo una razón para que él tenga que complacerlo, así como el caso Draco/Lucius. Además, le da una vida abierta a oportunidades y creo que el fin es enseñarle a ****_pensar las causas_****. Por qué tal hace tal cosa. Simplemente, Draco quiere mantener a salvo a Scorpius haciendo que el enano le odie. No se si tal vez esa sea la forma, pero las intenciones son geniales. **

**¡Mañana subo el 2do capitulo del long-fic!**


End file.
